Love of hate
by Dark-Saiyan2k3
Summary: the story of a young boy who has left the Saiyan planet to get away from it all. It is the story of how 1 mans love and fear, could turn bad situations into worse ones. This story is rated PG13 for some violence and very mild swearing. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Home Sucks  
  
The sound of whizzing and clanging and humming filled the air of a Saiyan spaceport. Hundreds of people were in the area, looking around in a huge mass for their spaceship. A boy around the age of 17, looks cautiously at a spaceship, almost as if he was unsure if he should get in or not. He paces around back and fourth, seeming worried and nervous. He stops suddenly, takes a few quick glances around him, and hops in. With the speed of light, he pushes a few buttons, and is off. In a split second, the commotion changes, and soon a siren is sounded. A loud intercom is heard being turned on, and a voice begins to shout out.  
  
"Attention! Attetion all warriors and staff!! A saiyan space pod at area J-9 has been stolen! I repeat!!! A saiyan space pod at area J-8 has been stolen!!"  
  
The commotion changes again, and soon 10 space pods are flown off at the same time, headed towards the stolen space pod. The youg boy lays there, unaware that they are targeted on him. Due to the design of the ships, there is no way to look and check, only by the radar, which won't pick up other Saiyan pods. He lays there, unsure of where he's headed to, beginning to fall into a fast sleep. A soft tear rolls down his cheek, and he fights back crying. He is a man of pain, but a man like him dosen't like pain, and runs from it. Lost in thoughts, he tries to stay awake, fearing his dreams that he's had for so long. He laughs uneasily, knowing that it's always the same, but yet he hates it with his life.   
  
The dream is always the same: He is sitting in a room holding on to what appears to be his mom, his dad in the living room reading a newspaper with headline "Saiyan gang still un-found." A crash is heard from the hallway window, and soon 2 ki blasts are fired, 1 killing his mom, the other killing his dad. He looks and ducks away from a ki blast, running outside. He jumps into the air and takes off, as he looks back and sees 2 of his friends try to protect him. They are killed in an instant, and he stops. He wants to fight them but can't. To his luck, a Saiyan cop comes rolling by, and with his high training, he is able to kill the 2 saiyans in an instant. A last word is spoken from the one saiyan, and it says "You will die, there are more comming."  
  
That happened a month ago, yet every night he would have that dream and awake in a cold sweat, looking around for someone who would kill him. He looks at his radar, and seeing nothing, he begins to wish he had something to do. He looks out at the area in front of him, and sees stars after stars. There is nothing to the area around him, and a large sigh escapes. For once, he finally speaks, bearing a soft tone that is almost melodic and in perfect harmony, saying:  
  
"and so begins my life...." 


	2. Home Sucks

Chapter 2: A place to get away  
  
A slight breeze sweeps across a never-ending hayfield. The area is calm, and sort of peaceful, yet through all of this, a girl sits, sulking. She is full of tears, and seems to be in some pain. She is un-aware of her surroundings, and although dark clouds are moving close, she dosen't try to go inside. A huge gust of wind hits, and it seems as if a tornado is going to form. With all of this in mind, she sits there, looking up into the sky. As if to be caught in a trance, she dosen't let her eyes off the sky, even though rain is pouring down now. A bolt of lighting strikes behind her, but still she is unmoved. Again, as if somebody was giving a reason as to why she was staring, something appeared out of nowhere in the sky. Looking at it more, she sees it moving closer, and soon backs up. Afraid of where it is going to crash, she looks in horror and in fear. It seems though, at this point in time, that it wasn't her turn to die, as the tornado formed, pushing the spacecraft away from her. The young girl jumped into a ditch, escaping the furious power of the tornado. She felt herself being pulled towards the tornado, and soon was in the air. She screamed, and just like that, again as if it wasn't her turn to die, she was safely on the ground the tornado gone. She slowly opened her eyes, which had been closed when she was sucked into the tornado. As she looked up, she smiled slightly and giggled at the young man she saw.  
  
"I think i'm in heaven, aren't I?"  
  
The young man looked a little, unsure of what to say. He stood there for a few minutes, finally speaking.  
  
"Uhh.. you are still on this planet... like me..."  
  
The girl looked somewhat confused. She glanced behind him, noticing his tail.  
  
"Why do you have a tail? I've never seen a man with a tail before.."  
  
He looked at her, realizing that she dosen't have a tail.  
  
"I'm a saiyan.. from the Planet vegeta.. and what might-"  
  
He had been immediately interrupted by the sounds of 10 crashes. The whole planet shook with intensity, causing the ground to shake beneath them. They both looked to the area where the crashes were, seeing 10 men run at them.  
  
"You sir!! You are under arrest by the Saiyan Police force. Surrender now or prepare to be fired at" The men aimed their hands at him, ready to preform a ki blast at any given second. The young girl looked at him, extremely confused and afraid.  
  
"What do they mean? What's going on?"  
  
"Stand back please... just go!" The boy said this with some care, and fear. "You will be hurt if you don't so please go"  
  
"uhh.. o...okay..." She runs off and it is only him and the police.  
  
"So, will you come, or do we have to kill you!" The police say with some frustration and anger.  
  
The young boy smirks and with his scouter reads out their power. He sees that they read off 1,000, 1,350, 1,200, 1,100, 1,256, 1,300, 1,230, 1,340, 900, and 1,500. He laughs, realizing that these men are the weakest of the police force. With a quick flash he appears behind the strongest of the bunch, grabbing onto him using him as a hostage.  
  
"If you shoot he dies!!!"  
  
The policemen look in horror, and know that they can't lose him. 1 man aims at the boy, and the boy uses his other hand to aim at him. The hostage nods, and they all aim. Within a split second, the boy shoots, killing the weakest as they fire. With insane speed he jumps away, the beams hitting the hostage, killing him, but not hitting the boy. The boy fired off rapid blasts, amazingly killing them all. With a quick sigh he fell to the ground, having used up his enrgy. The girl rushed back over and kneeled next to him, looking worried.  
  
"What happened? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes.. i'm fine..." The boy spoke to her and a soft tone smieling. He laughed a little, wondering why he was so comfortable with this girl, and not worried about anything. His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again.  
  
"Well... what's going on? Who were they.. and umm... who are you"  
  
He laughed a little knowing he didn't get a good introduction. "My name is Shenari, and i'm a saiyan from the planet Vegeta. The were," he laughs, "after me because i stole a spaceship."  
  
"Oh?" She said with a soft tone, somewhat curious and still unsure. "So.. you're not from here... i see.." She sighed some as if she had lost interest in him. The boy looked at her and sat up, looking at the spaceship nearby. He went to the spaceship, the girl following him. She watched with interest as he searched a spacecraft, wondering what he'd find. He stopped and pulled out a peice of paper, reading it carefully. With that instant he froze up, realizing that there was more to the death of his parents then he knew. He realized that the king was hiding something from him, and was determined to find out what it was... 


	3. A friend Indeed

Chapter 3: A friend indeed  
  
The young girl looked at him curiously and was unsure of what to say. He had been going through all of that rather fast, and had been more or less centered on it and nothing else. He soon stopped and looked at the girl. He thought for some time, until he finally spoke.  
  
"What are you going to be doing?"  
  
"what do you mean? I'm not sure what I'll be doing, but-"  
  
"If your not doing anything come with me! I kinda need you.."  
  
"for what?"  
  
"you see... if i go alone, they'll think i defeated the whole force, and they'll send more. If you come, they won't send more.. you gotta fake as me, since they don't know who i am, and I'll fake as the policemen."  
  
"uhh.. but... everyone down here will worry"  
  
"comeon.. i need you.." He looked deep into her eyes, wondering if he had other reasons to bring her along. The girl felt nervous, yet anxious. She was more then ready to go with him, but she knew all the bad that would come from it. She also knew that by not going, she'd be hurting him. It was gonna be a hard decision, but she soon ran inside. He followed her, not knowing why, but still following her, watching her as she wrote on a piece of paper. She left a note explaining that she would be gone for some time... not sure how long.. but she'd be back.. She raced upstairs and pulled out a suitcase, throwing clothes into it and getting a few personal items. She grabbed things she would need, and money, for reasons she didn't know, and soon went downstairs. He watched her, and grabbed the suitcase off her.  
  
"Thank you" she procalimed, walking outside. "so uhh... whats the plan..."   
  
"Well, what i want to do is have you pilot my spaceship, and i'll pilot the policemens.... hmm.... i'm gonna hafta show u how..." He reached over and and fiddled with a few buttons. "Okay, get in" the girl got in and he soon set her belongings on the side. She looked as they amazingly fit in. "Now, what u gotta do is know what these buttons do." He points to a bunch of numbers "these are coordinates that you plug in. The ship will go to those coordinates if u tell it to. Now if you don't know ur coordinates, what you do is you go ovver here, and pick a planet to land on... the computer is cool cuz it automatically scans the area for planets, plugging them in. Now.. here... i'll do this one because their is a place i wanna visit..." He plugs in a coordinate, as she watches. She has been silent, only nodding a few times to show she knows. He looks at her and smiles some, kissing her forehead. "Well... off we go.." she blushed, and dreamily watched him walk away as the space pod closed. She sat there for a few moments, hearing some buzzing, and soon took off. The boy watched and hopped in his, chasing after her. In his ship, he could only think about her. He wanted to think about his plans on this next planet, but couldn't.. he tried and tried but just couldn't get his mind off her, until a voice broke the silence.  
  
"Tell us your status. Why are you the only one moving." A voice echoed in the ship, and he knew it was the chief of police. He thought of how good he'd play it out, and he calmly spoke.  
  
"Sir, they are all dead."  
  
"Dead? how did this happen?"  
  
"He killed them. I was gonna kill him, but he took off before i could."  
  
"Do you wish to have assistance in this."  
  
"No sir! He is much weaker then me, as his power level reaches around 1,300.... this will be easy prey..."  
  
"Riiiight... well don't screw it up!!" The sergent clicked off, and he turned his offf, laughing and realizing how easy that was. He thought it to be much harder then it actually was, and leaned back in his seat, watching the girls ship. He laughed immedately, knowing he never got her name. He soon smiled, knowing that his adventure would be even more exciting then before. With one last glance at her spaceship he dozed off into a deep sleep, finally sleeping for the first time in a long time.... 


	4. Unfamiliar Places

Chapter 4: Unfamiliar places  
  
The girl stared out the huge window, unable to get some sleep. She laughed, thinking this was the most boring trip she ever took. As she looked at the panels and such, she tried to find something to do. She began messing with her hair, pulling out a mirror and setting it across from her. Her stomach growled, and she began to wish she had taken something to eat. Wondering what she'd eat at the planet she got to, she cringed and felt a little queazy. _"Ewwww... it's probably something nasty...... like.."_ she shruddered,_ "dried up rat guts... YUCK!!!!"_ She laid her head back and closed her eyes, trying to find a way to sleep. She began wondering what the boy was doing, soon giggling. _"Silly,"_ she thought, _"He's probably sleeping. Ahhh.... that would be nice to see.... him sleeping so peacefully and how-"_ She stopped, shaking her head. She didn't want to like him, as she knew when this was over she'd lose him. She sighed and looked outward, seeing nothing but stars and darkness. As she closed her eyes again, she thought of how she liked him, yet she knew deep inside it would be pain she didn't want. She soon opened her eyes, unsure why, but when she did, she saw a planet out in the distance. Her radar beeped, a message on the screen panel stating "landing in 2 minutes." She sighed a little, watching the planet draw nearer and nearer. It was sort of dull, not the green that she saw from earth. She wondered how they survived, and began to fear that she'd die with no oxygen. As it rushed towards her, she panicked, afraid of this planet. Soon, there was a thud, and to her surprise she didn't bounce around. The pod opened, and although she tried, it wouldn't shut. She soon jumped out, and held her breath. Being on the swim team had made her good at holding her breath. She looked up waiting for the saiyan to land, and he landed about a minute after. He hopped out, stretching out. She rushed over and he laughed, seeing her holding her breath.  
  
"You can breath ya know. This place DOES have oxygen." He laughed slightly, as he watched her exhale, then inhale. She was breathing, and was surprised.  
  
"How am i breathing with no oxygen?" She asked curiously and questioningly.  
  
"There is oxygen," He exclaimed, "But it comes from underground on this planet. Are you hungry by chance?"  
  
She knew she was hungry, but was afraid of the food. Hesitatingly, she spoke up. "yes.... but..." she cringed, "i don't wanna eat rat guts!"  
  
He laughed some, realizing this was her first time out of the planet earth. "nobody eats rat guts! We eat food like hamburgers and steak and eggs..."  
  
"Oh..." she blushed a little feeling somewhat dumb. _"They eat eggs? And hamburgers?"_ She thought, thinking it was odd, but didn't care. She was happy that she didn't hafta try anything new, and smiled at him. "well... pick someplace to eat... oh, and by the way... whats this place called?"  
  
"Well, this planet is Liujano. It means, "The center of all," in their language. This is the centermost planet in the whole universe, and so they call it that. Well, we need a place to eat... hmm..." He trails off, thinking for a moment and then realizing where they can go. "We shall go to Karbucks. I think you'll like it there..."  
  
"Okay," she said as she let out a smile. She began following him, feeling as if she stepped foot on another country. She heard echoes of voices in different languages, and people who looked strange. Not meaning to, she cuddled as close as she could with the boy, afraid of everyone around her. He knew this, and laughed some, watching her. They soon arrived at the place, and from entrance, the aroma of what she would call home cooking arose, and her stomach growled more furiously. She sat down next to him, reading a menu at their place. She sighed unable to know what it all meant, and looked to him like a little child. He looked over and smiled realizing she can't read the menu.  
  
"I could read it for you, but that would take a while. Why don't u tell me what you are in the mood for..."  
  
"Well... i guess i could go for some.... uhhh... chicken? and potatoes?" She said this uncertain and unsure, but seeing his smile made her relax.  
  
"Okay.. i'll order us some chicken and potatoes. I actually was in the mood for chicken." He called over a waiter, and told him what they wanted. After 2 minutes he came over with some food, and they began to eat happily. The food was in a large quantity, and was almost too much for both of them. They ate it rather quickly, and soon after he paid the man, they left out of the place. He looked around a few times, as if uncertain of where to go, and soon, holding her hand, he turned right and headed down a crowded pathway. Before the girl could speak, he said, "We are headed to my friend Shenku's. He left my planet a year or 2 ago, saying that our government was all lies. I wanna talk to him about it, for personal matters."  
  
For a moment, they were silent, until the girl laughed a little. "oh, so he could leave the planet, yet you go and get a whole group of policemen after you. They must loooove you..."  
  
He laughed some at her comment. "Not really... and i actually didn't have any money to leave, so i stole the spaceship."  
  
"Oh.. i see.. Well ya know it's not nice to steal!" She giggled when she said that, and looked at him.  
  
"well it's not nice to tell on people." He laughed at her, smiling again, but soon going back to his focus on what to do. As they arrived at his house, he hesitated, but soon knocked on the door, ready to hear the stories that he knew he would hear.... 


	5. The Cost of Truth

the cost of truth  
  
knock knock...  
  
Silence....  
  
knock knock  
  
More silence.... He was just about to give up when the door opened. A man, early in his twenties stood at the door. He smiled at the 2 of them and shook the boys hand. "Ahhh hey there Shenari. Long time no see, huh!"  
  
"Good to see you too Shenku. It really has been a while."  
  
The young girl smiled. "Shenari... what a lovely name... it's got such elegance and mystery... it's very-" Her thoughts were interrupted Shenari tapping on her shoulder.  
  
"You there?" He smiled some. "I see you were daydreaming huh?"  
  
"Oh uhh.... yeah..." She smiled slightly watching them.  
  
"Well i never got your name. What might it be?"  
  
"Oh. My name's Abby."  
  
"Thats a beautiful name if i do say so myself." Shenari told her with a smile.  
  
Abby blushed. "It's not that beautiful."  
  
"Oh but it is." Shenari soon stopped and realized that he was off topic and ignoring shenku. "Oh uhh... well shenku sorry about that." He laughed slightly.  
  
"Oh thats quite alright, not a problem at all. Let's all go inside and we can talk." Shenku smiled and led them inside, showing them his house. It wasn't small, yet it wasn't big. It had 2 bedrooms, which seemed just perfect for him. He led them to a living room where they all sat down. "Would you all like something to drink?" Shenku asked.  
  
"No, I just ate and such." Abby excalimed, somewhat shy.  
  
"Well," Shenari laughed, "i'll be taking some of my favorite Saiyan wine."  
  
"Sure thing, lemme go get a glass." Shenku left the room, going to the kitchen.  
  
Shenari looked over at Abby and smiled. He gently held her hand in his. "Is everything alright?"  
  
She blushed and looked away so he wouldn't see. "Yeah i'm fine. This is all just new to me."  
  
Shenari nodded, and shenku entered in the room, carrying a glass and bottle. The bottle had Saiyan writing on it, something Abby was getting annoyed at. She couldn't read it, even though she wanted to. Shenku soon began pouring it, and Abby noticed it was red. Blood red. "Is... is.. is that... blood?!?" She shook her head. "That's silly! It's just wine! Shenku isn't the kind of person to drink blood." She took those thought out completely and watched them, seeing him take a sip and set it down.  
  
"Ahhh... that hit the spot!" Shenari leaned back and smiled.  
  
Shenku smirked. "I knew you'd like it. So you're here about the truth."  
  
"Yeah.. I wanna know what you know. I think my parents' deaths wasn't done by terrorist's." Shenari told him.  
  
Shenku took a deep breath. "The things I tell you here are only between us. No one else can know."  
  
"I understand." Shenari told Shenku.  
  
Shenku leaned back. "Thats good. Now then, What you need to know is everything is a lie."  
  
"A lie? Well I know some of it is, but-"  
  
"Everything. The teachings, laws, everything. It was all done in an attempt to hide the truth."  
  
"The truth?" Shenari gazed at shenku intently and curiously, unsure of anything now. He had came for the truth, but this was an insane amount of truth, even for him. Shenku explained to him that they were killing anyone who's power level exceeded that of King Vegeta's. They hired hit men from other countries to kill them off, and that was the need for tax raises. He explained that it was the reason for the killing of the young Saiyajin baby Brolly, and he heard talk if that Bardock continued gaining strength, he'd be next, along with his crew. When Shenari heard this, he laughed. "A low level?"  
  
"Bardock possesses great power, more then a high saiyajin." Shenku said calmly.  
  
"Bah! To think he could gain so much." Shenari laughed.  
  
"Yes, and it's why he'll probably be next." Shenku said.  
  
As they spoke, Abbi became interested in other things, trying to keep herself occupied. She looked through a newspaper, sighing when she saw it was in Saiyan writing. She set the paper down and stared at the door. "Funny," She thought. "I thought I heard something.." she turned away, but seconds later she was looking at the door again.  
  
"Something wrong Abbi?" Shenari asked.  
  
"Yeah you've been starin at my door for a good time now." Shenku told her.  
  
"I... I thought I heard something..." She said in a soft and nervous tone.  
  
"Like what?" Shenku said.  
  
Before she could reply, a loud boom was heard at the door, and in an instant they were all running. The house exploded into tiny pieces behind them, as the head seared nearby houses. They all ran, following Shenku, who took them through alleyway's and back roads. They dared not fly, as Abbi can't fly, and if they did they would be open for easy attack.. They ran, soon appearing near an abandoned airport, the sounds of the policemen not to far behind them. As they looked, there were 3 ships. oddly enough for all of them. Shenku ran into his, starting it up, as Shenari helped Abbi into hers. He set her up, and soon ran into his, starting his up. In an instant they all took off. The policemen just stood there in anger, knowing they were long gone. The crew of police soon began walking back, taking one last glance at they ships that were fading away.... 


	6. The Road to Nowhere

Chapter 6: The Road to nowhere.  
  
Shenari's deep breathing was the only thing he could hear. He had just escaped being killed, and was lucky he was alive. He looked in front of his spaceship, watching Shenku and Abbi's ships. He stared at them, soon wondering what coordinates they were headed. Just like that, Shenari began traveling east, and he became worried. He looked at the model and sighed. "Damn piece of shit..." He cursed the fact that he couldn't take off Auto Pilot, and couldn't believe where he was headed. "Well.. there's no turning back now..." A press of a few buttons revealed he was headed to a planet called Namek. "Funny... I've never heard of Namek. Oh well, Namek it is..." He laid back in his chair, and through all the thought he had he drifted asleep...  
  
Abbi looked around nervously and in huge fear. She laid back for a second and burst into tears. "What did i get myself into? Where am I going? Please let me just go home!!" She cried a lot, but soon stopped her crying and looked out in more fear. "Whats happening.. i'm going left?? Why!!! He's going straight and i'm going left... this can't be good!! Err what do i do!!" She screamed from inside and frantically pushed button after button. Nothing. She slammed her fists into the controls, crying once again. She was unaware of what to do, or where she was going. She soon laid her head down on her arm, slowly crying herself to sleep...  
  
Shenku looked at the panels, cursing to himself. These models of ships were on an auto-pilot that could only be disabled during a POST. These models also track other saiyajin pods. He sat back and lit up a cigarette, trying to think of a good plan. He knew that they would be coming for him, and that he had to get his space pod that was back on Liujano. He decided he would wait on the planet he was going to, and when those saiyan's come he'd defeat them. Soon, a small wave of fear swept over him. He was headed towards the planet Meat. Planet Meat was a planet that was extremely hatred towards the Saiyajin's. He looked at his tail, and knew it had to go. He found a pair of scissors, and, with much pain, he cut it off. He laughed at how good of a job he did, and sighed some, seeing how he would hafta get used to no tail. He had decided to fake as a Human, as he knew it was the only chance he had. He was unaware of their relations with the Humans, and so was taking his own risk. His next goal was to lower his power level. "It needs to be very low... around 10 to 20....." He concentrated for a moment, and then sighed. "Damn... i can't get it lower then 100.. oh well this will hafta do..." Slowly, as he looked out, the planet came into view. It looked like Planet Vegeta, only somewhat smaller, and a lighter red. As he crashed on the planet, he said to himself, "Now to play this off smooth and calm.."  
  
Shenku stepped out of the pod, and was soon greeted by what appeared to be the army of planet Meat.  
  
"You! Saiyajin Boy! How dare you enter our Domain!!" The general of this army boomed.  
  
"Saiya-what??? I don't have any clue what you mean. I'm an explorer from Earth. I'm an Earthling." Shenku cautiously explained.  
  
"Check his power level!" The general boomed again. A man stepped up and checked it, laughing immediately afterwords. "Whats so funny soldier!" The general Demanded.  
  
"Hi...hi... his power.. level!!!!" He laughed some more. "It's only 100!"  
  
The men in the area laughed at him, as Shenku tried to remain as calm as possible. "They're lucky i don't show my true power.. damn bastards!"  
  
"Hmmmm..." The general paused for a long time... "It's kinda high for an Earthling. Tell me this! Why are you in a Saiyajin space pod?"  
  
"I didn't know what it was sir. I only hopped in it and it took me here." Shenku calmly explained.  
  
"Pft! Lousy Saiyajin's." He muttered. "They'll try to take over any planet they see." He laughed some. "Alright men, move out!!!"  
  
The men quickly moved out of the way, one of them sneering at him. He clenched his fists, but kept his power level down. He looked down a long street, and saw tons of shops and stores. He wasn't looking for anything specific, but he did know he needed some rest. He hoped a better plan would come as he slept, but the first thing was finding a place to stay. He walked down the long road, looking around at all the places there were. He saw many novelty shops and stores, some places to eat, and finally an Inn. He walked in, asking for a reservation. He was lucky, as the man said there was only a few left. He took his key and went to his room, opening it. It was much nicer then he figured, with very comfy beds, and a nice hot shower. He quickly undressed and took his shower, thinking of another plan. He liked his plan he had, but it was time consuming. He wanted a plan that was quick and painless, but he had thought of nothing. He soon got out of his shower, sighing some. He never thought they'd go after him, but he should have known, since he had all that information. Putting on some spare clothes he had in a capsule, he took the other clothes down to be washed. He soon went upstairs, curling in his bed, and falling asleep.  
  
"BEEP!!! Landing in 2 Minutes!!"  
  
that was the sound that awoke Abbi as her pod came to a crash on the planet. She was scared outta her mind, and after landing she jumped out. She took some breaths, and looked around, being as scared as a chicken chased by a fox. She looked around, and nervously left the ship. Walking around, she felt frustrated, and annoyed that she couldn't read the language.. 'i'm soooooo screwed... i can't even READ!!!" She sat on a bench sulking, and soon a man approached her.  
  
"Can I help you miss?"  
  
Abbi looked up, and saw a beautiful man, definitely a Saiyan. He smiled at her, and extended his hand, and she grabbed it, getting off the chair. "Yes.. i could use some help. You se... i'm a human, and I can't read a single thing.. I got here by mistake and-"  
  
He put his finger to her lips. "Calm down... i can read... and i'll show you around.. leave it to me to take care of you....."  
  
As soon as she thought she was in the middle of a crisis, she soon felt relieved. She calmed down instantly, and soon smiled at him. As he walked, without meaning to, she wrapped an arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling safe and secure.... 


	7. Friend or Foe

Chapter 7: Friend or Foe  
  
Shenari stared out at the green planet in front of him. He thought of the planet earth, and soon thought of Abbi. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he felt determined to find her. He felt the pod hit with a crash, and after a few moments it opened up. He stepped out and stretched, knowing that it had been a while. He looked, and saw it had been a few days. It would take him a while to get back, and he was gonna go back as soon as he could. A man, green in color, approached him, and looked nervously.  
  
"Who might you be?"  
  
"My name's Shenari. I kinda accidentally landed on your planet." He looked at his broken spaceship and sighed. "Now i have no way back home.."  
  
"I might be able to help you. If you give us some time, we can finish up this spacecraft we are working on, and you can use it." The Namek said, as if he was eager to get Shenari off the planet.  
  
"How long do you think it would take?" Shenari asked, also eager to leave.  
  
"About 3 hours or so..."  
  
"Well, thats fine by me.. where is the ship?"  
  
"Over here," the Namek said. He took him to a room where a spaceship built for 2 was centered. Shenari liked it already, and was eager to try it out. The men frantically worked on it, and he watched them. Feeling some guilt, he told them they could have the other space pod, and he payed them around 1,200 zennie for this one. He knew it wasn't a lot of money, especially for a ship, but it was the most he could possibly give without making himself broke. A few hours passed, and the spaceship was complete. He smiled and gave them lots of thanks, taking off in the direction of Abbi's spaceship. He looked at the creation those Nameks had made, and was very pleased. He couldn't believe that they had made something so good. He knew he'd be forever in their debt. The ship wasn't that big, as it only held 2 people, but the way u were seated was so comfortable he soon fell asleep, dreaming about Abbi....  
  
Shenku woke up, stretching out on the bed. He couldn't believe how good he slept as he washed his face. His plan for today was to find another spacecraft. He had decided it would be better to do that, and so that was what he was going to do. He looked around, trying to find a good space pod that he could use. "Aha!!" He thought as he spied a spaceport. "If i can't buy a spaceship, i'll just hafta take the public transportation! Very smart move indeed!" He ran up and looked at the map of the galaxy. From where he was, he figured that they were on one of the nearby planets. The only places he found that they could be were someplace called Namek and another called Flahu. Flahu was the closest, so he decided to go there. He bought a ticket, and soon was off for the planet..  
  
Shenari yawned, waking up. Blinking a few times, he looked at his radar. He would be to the planet pretty soon. He noticed it up ahead. It was kinda small, which was just perfect. It would be easier to find someone in a place like this. He watched outside his window, spying another ship floating past. It was from a company called "intergalactic airlines." They were a commercial airline that seemed to always be busy. He yawned some, still 1/2 asleep. The ship's monitor read 3 minutes till landing. He was relieved that he was almost there, and couldn't wait to see Abbi. He laughed some, remembering when he said "I'd never love again." "Well," he thought, "I did love again... and i'm gald..." The ship soon landed, and he hopped out. Stretching some, he noticed a few people gasp in horror. He looked, and soon about 100 men came rushing over. He gulped some, seeing that he wasn't welcome. A man with many emblems on his uniform came over, and he knew he must be the general. Checking his power level he took in a deep breath, noticing it was somewhat stronger then his. He watched them as they aimed their fingers at him.  
  
"Saiyan! Why have you come here!"  
  
"I didn't mean to. I'm lost..."  
  
"Haha! Try to play those dumb tricks on me see what happens!"  
  
"No.. i'm serious... i am.... i'm lost"  
  
"I don't believe you. Now, either come peacefully, or Die!"  
  
Shenari gulped again, knowing that his options were very limited. He could go with them, but he wouldn't see Abbi. He worried a lot about her, and wanted her safe. He could fight tho, but they were all pretty strong, and he would most likely die. He sighed, seeing that his first option was the only one he really had. He held his hands up, soon seeing them chained by a field of energy. He couldn't move them, as the beam had them locked. They pushed him some, and he marched, a tear leaving his eye. Down the street, thousands of people yelled at him, swore at him, and degraded him. He could have cared less. All he thought about was Abbi, and how he would find her. A huge building stood in front of them, and he was taken inside. From the inside, he looked around, seeing other Jail-mates. Oddly enough, none were of Saiyan heritage, and it was sort of confusing to him. 'If they hated Sayajin's, then why were there none in here. We didn't do anything to them, yet they treat us like filthy scum." They took him to a lower area room, and threw him into a cell. He was the only one down here, and a guard stood there. Shenari laughed, seeing a sign that read "Saiyajin's only." Looking at them, he sneered. "So you really hate Sayajins! Where the Fuck are all your Sayajins you hate?? You have none because we didn't do anything to you. If anyone's messed up, it's all of you!  
  
The men looked at him and glared evilly. "If you want to die so badly, we can arrange that."  
  
Shenari sighed, slumping back onto the bed. "They won...." Shenari thought this as he laid there, wondering what would become of himself. He smiled some, knowing that no other Sayajin's would be on this planet. "If they did come," He thought, "They'd be killed. Good thing i'm safe here..." He wondered why they hated Saiyans so much, and hoped that he would get out soon. He wanted to find Abbi, and hoped she would be fine. He stared into the wall, remembering every little detail about her. He hoped that he'd get out soon, and only hoped she wouldn't miss him too much.   
  
"This would be my place. If you need a place to stay, you can stay here." The man said to Abbi and a sweet voice.  
  
"Awwwww... thats so sweet of you." Abbi responded. She almost kissed him, but stopped, feeling anger inside her/ "Whats wrong with you!!! You love Shenari!! He's the one you love!!! This fool isn't someone you can love!!! Stop this instantly!!!" The man had noticed this and took it to the liberty of kissing her himself. She wanted to punch his lights out, or knee him in the balls or something, but let him kiss her. "STOP THIS NOW!!! I DEMAND YOU!!!" Her insides screamed with intense rage as her brain went crazy. She stopped him, gently pushing away a little.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked questioningly.  
  
"No... it's just i got a headache.. thats all." She didn't lie, as she really did. Her brain was giving her this headache, as it went crazy with emotions. She watched him as he held onto her, walking her into his house. She wanted to let go and just tell him the truth, but didn't, resting her head on his shoulder. They entered the house, and she looked around, watching him lead her to a bedroom.  
  
"If you are sick, then please feel free to lay down and get some rest. You must be tired, so please.." He said this in that sweet tone of his.  
  
Abbi nodded, laying out on the bed. After lying down, she felt relived, not wanting to get up or do anything. She was about to close her eyes when he spoke to her.  
  
"Abbi..." he laughed some, "Are you gonna wear THAT to bed? It's all muddy and dirty..."  
  
She laughed a little, noticing it was. "Yeah i do need to change. I'm just to tired.. and i don't know i just--" She watched as he got out her nightgown. He walked over to her, taking her shirt off her. "What are you doing!"  
  
"I'm getting you into your clothes so i can wash these. He put a finger on her lips as he completely slid it off her. "Now lie down and rest"  
  
Abbi nodded, her insides yelling at her again "What is your problem!! He's taking your clothes off you!! Do something!!" She just laid there, watching him take her pants off and put her nightgown on her. Closing her eyes she began to sleep, watching him leave with her other clothes before she fell into a deep sleep.... 


End file.
